One Weekend
by twbird18
Summary: What have Harm and Mac been doing without a significant other? What will they do for Valentine's this year?
1. Default Chapter

Title: One Weekend 1/?  
Author:twbird18  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harm or Mac. Never did. Never will. And I'm a poor grad student who  
owes thousands of dollars so if you sue me all you'll get is me declaring bankruptcy :-)   
Spoilers: any and everything  
Summary: What have Harm and Mac been up to with no significant others? What will they do for  
Valentine's?  
Email: twbird18@yahoo.com   
Author's note: This is my second Jag fic. All feedback is appreciated. It might even lead to more  
fanfic (read, the second part of this story). Once, again, I wrote this while I was bored in  
Christian Ethics and finished it when I got home. Let's hope the class continues to be boring, so I  
can finish it up. Thanks to everyone who read my first story. Hope you like this one too.   
  
  
  
'It's been a slow week.' Harm thought as he strolled towards his partner's office. Knocking on  
the door briefly before pushing the door open and walking in.  
  
"Hey flyboy." said Mac, looking up from her paperwork.  
  
"You ready."  
  
"Yeah." Mac said, closing the folder and standing up. "This is becoming a regular thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Us and Friday nights. We really need to get out more, meet people, have something to do  
besides dinner with your partner every weekend."  
  
'She wants to meet other people?' Harm's eyes widened slightly at the thought as I looked at her.   
"God Mac, I must be doing something wrong if you're ready to find someone else to eat with."  
  
"Harm, you know what I mean," says Mac playfully hitting his arm as they walk out of her office  
side-by-side.  
  
'No, really I don't know what she means. I thought we were finally heading in the right direction.   
Apparently, I need to do a better job letting her know that dinner with her isn't something I do  
just because I don't have anything better to do.' thought Harm.  
  
"Colonel, Commander." AJ called, coming out of his office at the same time.  
  
"Sir." "Admiral." they answered turning to face him and coming to attention.  
  
"At ease." the Admiral said giving them a moment to relax before continuing, "I'm glad I caught  
you. I need you both to head over to the brig. Ensign Thane Walker was just brought in on  
charges of drug possession. You'll both be representing him. He's the son of an old friend. I  
want you to find out what happened."  
  
"Yes sir." answered Harm.  
  
"Anything else, sir?" questioned Mac.  
  
"No, dismissed." replied Admiral Chegwidden.  
  
They turned simultaneously and entered the elevator as it came open. Once on the elevator, Harm  
spoke up, "Guess we won't be keeping our dinner date tonight after all."  
  
"I'm not letting you off that easy. You still have to feed me, even if it's just take-out Chinese  
while we talk strategy."Mac said grinning.  
  
"Your car or mine?"  
  
"Yours," she answered heading towards his car. Stepping in front of her quickly, Harm pulled the  
door open for her, shutting it once she was seated inside.  
  
Later  
"We're here to see Ensign Walker." Harm told the guard. Buzzing them in and motioning them  
towards a room, they entered to find Ensign Walker sitting at a table waiting for them.   
  
Offering a slight smile the Ensign said, "The Admiral called ahead and told them to have me  
waiting for you. Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I messed up your Friday night."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Now, tell us what happened," Mac said taking a seat with Harm  
quickly sitting down beside her.  
  
"I'm not exactly certain sir. I was picked up about an hour or so ago for possession of drugs.   
They were doing a regular sweep of the buildings and the dogs called attention to my locker.   
They're not mine. I swear, I don't know how they got in my locker. I can't have these charges  
against me, sirs. Not only wouldn't I be able to become a Seal like my father, but I couldn't even  
stay in the service. You have to believe me sir, ma'am. I would never do anything to get myself  
discharged..."  
  
"Hold on a minute there Ensign. Don't worry if there's a way to get you off, we'll find it." Mac  
answered.  
  
"Now we need to know if you have any idea how the drugs got there." said Harm frowning  
slightly.  
  
"No sir, I don't. I haven't even used my locker in a few days. We've been gone on a training  
mission for the last few days."   
  
"When was the last time?" questioned Harm glancing at his partner.  
  
"I'd say three, no make that four days ago, right before we left." replied Ensign Thane Walker. "I  
cleaned it out about a half-hour before we left because I wasn't sure exactly how soon we'd  
back."  
  
"Was there anything else in your locker when they opened it?" asked Mac.  
  
"I don't think so, ma'am. There shouldn't have been. I didn't leave anything in it before we left."  
he replied.  
  
"Do you know how often do they use dogs when checking the buildings, Ensign?" inquired Harm.  
  
"I don't know, a couple times a week I think."  
  
"So, they probably came through the building sometime while you were gone as well as the day  
you got back? Is that right?" asked Mac, catching on to what Harm was thinking.  
  
"Yes, I would guess so."  
  
Harm and Mac look at each other, understanding passing between them. "We'll have to ask a few  
questions, Ensign, but I don't think you need to worry about these charges. However, we won't  
be able to get you out of here until Monday." Harm said.  
  
"That's okay sir." answered the Ensign smiling slightly, "I can handle that, as long as you think  
you can get me out and have the charges removed so they don't mess up my record."  
  
"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to do that Ensign." Harm said. "We'll see you in court on Monday  
unless something changes."  
  
Harm and Mac leave the building. Harm said to Mac, "You think he's innocent?"   
  
"Yes, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, do you know how we're going to get him out?" asked Harm.  
  
"Call and see when the last time the dogs went through the building. Assuming we're right and  
they passed through while he was gone without picking up anything, it should be pretty simple to  
get the case thrown out. It doesn't explain where the drugs came from but at least it'll clear him."  
Mac said a grin starting to form, "Now, where are you getting my food from? You can call and  
check on that while we're driving."  
  
"The chinese place on the way to you apartment, okay?" said Harm.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harm makes a call, checking to see when the buildings were checked that week. Hanging up, he  
says to Mac, "The Ensign is lucky that there has been such increased security. The dogs did go  
through once while he was gone without finding anything. That should at least clear him of the  
charges, even though it doesn't tell us who the drugs belonged too."  
  
"Good, I'm glad there won't be any problems for Ensign Thane. He seems like a nice kid." Mac  
says smiling.   
  
A few minutes later. "Wait here, I'll go inside and make the order. You want your usual?" says  
Harm.  
  
"Okay. Yes."  
  
Harm comes back a few minutes later. "It'll be about 15 minutes. Want to run in the video store  
across the street and pick up something to watch tonight? It doesn't look like it will take very  
long to wrap up this case. "  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mac replied, "You sure you want to spend the whole evening with me?"  
  
"Of course." Harm responds, "What could I possibly have to do that would be better than  
spending the evening watch a movie and eating Chinese with my best friend?" 'There's nothing  
I'd rather do than spend time with Mac. Anything is better with her. I can't believe that after all  
these months of my spending time with her and not looking for a new girlfriend, that she hasn't  
caught on yet.' thought Harm, 'Clearly, I'm going to have to take more drastic steps, especially  
with Valentine's Day coming up soon.'  
  
"I don't know. It's just that we do this all the time now. You're not tired of spending so much  
time with me yet?"Mac asked tentatively.  
  
"No, I'm not tired of it and I doubt I will be tired of it anytime soon, unless you're tired of it and  
want me to give you some time alone." Harm answered uncertainly.  
  
"No, of course not. I better run pick up the movie. Our food should be almost ready." Mac said  
changing the subject and hopping out of the car.  
  
Slowly, Harm climbs out of his door and goes inside to get the food. Returning to the car, he  
finds Mac waiting for him. "So, what did you get, Mac?"  
  
"XXX." says Mac, "I figured it was something we would both like."  
  
"Great."  
  
Arriving at Mac's place, Harm hurries out of the car opening Mac's door before she can get it.   
Mac looks at Harm a little oddly climbing out of the car. "Let's go before the food gets cold."  
she says.  
  
Stepping in to Mac's apartment, Harm says, "Go put on the movie, partner. I'll grab some plates  
and drinks for us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After getting out a couple of plates, pouring some drinks, putting the food on the plates and  
grabbing the chop sticks, Harm makes his way over to the couch to find that Mac has not only  
started the video, but found time to change into a t-shirt and jogging pants and is curled up on one  
side of the couch. Harm sits down next to her. They eat as the movie begins. Part way through  
the movie, Harm takes their now empty plates into the kitchen. Returning to the couch, they  
watch the movie. Enjoying it and making occasional comments throughout the movie, Harm  
relaxes leaning back into the couch, one arm sliding around the back to curl lightly around Mac.   
Mac unconsciously snuggles closer to him as the movie progress until she is curled against him,  
her head leaning on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, holding her in place. As the movie  
ends, Mac shifts lifting her head off of Harm and starting to stand up, yawning slightly.  
  
'God, I hate it when she gets up. Why can't she just stay where she is ever? Now she's going to  
send me home. One day, she's going to stop sending me home.' Harm thinks, his mouth turning  
up in a wide grin at the thought.   
  
"It's getting late, Harm. You should go home so I don't worry about you driving too late at  
night." says Mac.  
  
"Okay." replies Harm, "What time should I come back tomorrow to go running with you and take  
you to get your car?"  
  
"0900?"  
  
"Sounds good. That will give me some time to sleep in." answered Harm turning to go, pausing  
and turning back around. "About next weekend..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Valentine's Day next Friday..."  
  
"And you want me to know that you have a date, right?"  
  
"Yes, well not exactly, I haven't asked her yet."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harm." says Mac frowning slightly.  
  
"No. I mean that's not what I wanted to say. Would you let me say what I mean for once?" Harm  
said getting a little flustered.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What I was trying to say was would you like to do something with me for Valentine's? I mean  
besides our usual Friday night deal. That is if you don't have anything else to do." Harm asked  
quizzically.  
  
"I...That would be nice Harm. I'm impressed you even asked in advance." Mac responded a grin  
lighting her eyes.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up around 1830."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out next week." says Harm quickly stepping out of her apartment, "Good-night,  
Mac." he said glancing back at her for a moment, pausing in the hallway for a second to hear her  
click the lock into place.  
  
To be continued 


	2. The weekend

Title: One Weekend 2/?  
Author:twbird18  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harm or Mac. Never did. Never will. And I'm a poor grad student who  
owes thousands of dollars so if you sue me all you'll get is me declaring bankruptcy :-)   
Spoilers: any and everything  
Summary: What have Harm and Mac been up to with no significant others? What will they do for  
Valentine's?  
Email: twbird18@yahoo.com   
Author's note: Much thanks to everyone for their positive comments about part one. I'm sorry  
part 2 took so long. I was involved in a car accident last week and wasn't able to finish it like I  
had planned. I wrote this one quickly so, sorry for shifts in tense or voice. Hopefully, part three  
will be up sometime Friday evening.   
  
A/N 2: The more I write, the more I wish a) that I had seen more episodes and b) that I read less  
fanfic because I'm not certain which things they have actually done in a show and which is  
something I have read in a few fics. For instance, is Harm late a lot? I can't remember ever seeing  
it on the show ( although I started watching late and have probably only seen 50% of the eps) but  
I know I've read it in quite a few fics. So, my apologies for anything that you think is not true to  
character.  
  
  
0833 AM Saturday Mac's Apartment  
  
*knock, knock*  
"Be right there, Harm," called Mac tugging on her other shoe before walking over and opening  
the door. "Hi, you're late."  
  
Harm glances at his watch, "Only a few minutes, you weren't really expecting me on time were  
you?"  
  
"Well, a girl can dream can't she?"  
  
"I guess," answered Harm, "You ready?"  
  
"Yes," replied Mac, grabbing her keys before pulling the door closed.  
  
Arriving at the park, Harm asks, "How far are we going today?"  
  
"3 miles." Mac says as she starts down the path with Harm following. Glancing at Harm a few  
minutes later with a smile, she asks, "So, you gonna pick me up at 6:30 on Friday or should I  
expect you just sometime after that?"  
  
Groaning, Harm playfully clutches his heart, "Your lack of faith is killing me."  
  
"Well, you are late a lot."  
  
"Not when it really matters. I'll be at your apartment by 6:30 on Friday, I promise."  
  
"Will you tell me where we're going?" Mac asks looking at Harm expectantly.  
  
"I'm not telling you where we're going." Harm says jogging on   
  
Continuing on, they arrive at the end of the 3 mile path where Harm asks as they walk back  
towards her apartment, "Do you want to shower before I take you to your car.?"  
  
"No, I'll take one when I get back." Mac says walking towards his car. Harm opens the door and  
she climbs in. After getting in and starting the car, Harm says, "Harriet wanted me to ask if you  
wanted to watch AJ with me tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"Of course, what time?"  
  
"1400 hours."  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up on my way?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great." Harm answers stopping behind Mac's car. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye." Mac replies, hopping out and walking over to her car.  
  
1400 hours, Sunday, Harriet and Bud's house  
  
"Hello, Harm, Mac." Harriet says opening the door. "Come on in, Bud and AJ are in the living  
room."  
  
Harm and Mac walk in with Harriet following. "Ready Bud?"  
  
"Yes," Bud says rising from the couch. "We won't be gone too long, maybe 2 hours."  
  
"Don't worry about us." Harm says dropping to the floor beside AJ's cars. "Hi, pal." he said  
catching AJ's eye. "You wanna go outside with us?"  
  
Little AJ jumps up grabbing Harm and Mac's hands, pulling them towards the door, "Let's go."  
Mac glances back at Harriet and Bud. "Have a great time, we'll be fine." she says as they walk  
out the back door.  
  
Aj runs out in the yard picking up a small play football. "Let's play," he says running close to  
Harm and throwing a very wobbly ball at him.   
  
Harm snags the ball and tosses it at Mac who makes a lite throw at AJ. AJ misses and runs after  
the ball throwing it at Mac.. After a little while, sensing that AJ is growing bored Harm rushes at  
AJ after he makes one of his rare catches, picking him up and gently throwing him to the ground,  
tickling him before swinging him up in the air. Mac stands where she is simply observing the  
scene. Calming down slightly, glancing at Mac, Harm whispers in AJ's ear. "Let's get Aunt Mac.  
I'll throw the ball to her and you go tackle her. He sets AJ down and passes to Mac who gives a  
small delighted laugh at the sight of little AJ running full speed at her. She topples over pulling  
him with her, not noticing Harm jogging over to them. He collapses beside them and impusively  
begins tickling them both before accidentally catching Mac's eye, flashing her a big grin and  
standing back up, offering Mac a hand.   
  
"I'll go get us a drink." Harm says backing off and turning towards the house.   
  
"Let's go inside AJ," Mac says, "We'll have a snack."  
  
"Yeah!" AJ says running ahead into the kitchen.  
  
After a snack, Harm and AJ get out some paper, crayons and scissors. Harm begins showing AJ  
and Mac how make different kinds of airplanes with the two of them decorating the planes.   
Later, as the 3 of them test the airplanes, Mac hears a car pull up. "I think Mommy and Daddy  
are home, AJ."  
  
Aj runs to the window, looking to see them, as Mac begins picking up the airplanes. As Bud and  
Harriet come in, AJ runs over to them. Bud leans over giving him a hug, talking to Harm and  
Mac over his head, "How was he?"  
  
"He was great."  
"We had a great time."  
  
The four chat for a few minutes before Mac asks, "You ready to go Harm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks, again you two."  
  
"See you on Monday." They say as they head out and climb into Mac's car. Driving down the  
road, Harm states "That was fun." "It was, wasn't it?" Mac says smiling at Harm.  
  
A few minutes later, Mac questions, "What should I wear on Friday?"  
  
Harm groans, "Something nice. No, more questions Mac. Am I going to have to avoid you all  
week, so I don't have to listen to you question me?"  
  
"Well, you could just give in."  
  
" No, I'm not" Harm says as they pull up in front of his building. As Harm opens the door to  
climb out, Mac says, "You know the Marines never give up."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Harm says ignoring that remark.  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow. "  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The next week

Title: One Weekend 3/4  
Author:twbird18  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harm or Mac. Never did. Never will. And I'm a poor grad student who  
owes thousands of dollars so if you sue me all you'll get is me declaring bankruptcy :-)   
Spoilers: any and everything  
Summary: What have Harm and Mac been up to with no significant others? What will they do for  
Valentine's?  
Email: twbird18@yahoo.com   
Monday 0820 am JAG Headquarters  
  
'God I wish he would get here on time sometimes. He better make it before the judge does.' Mac  
thought to herself as she headed into the courtroom, finding a seat at the table. After a few  
minutes, she hears the door opening and turns to find Harm strolling into the room like he doesn't  
have a care in the world.  
  
"Hey sailor, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up this morning."  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. I had something I had to take care of." Harm says flashing a grin at her.  
  
The judge arrives. After bringing court to order, Mac and Harm present the evidence they have  
found and are able to get all charges against Ensign Walker dropped.   
  
Harm and Mac walk back to their offices together. "So, what were you doing this morning?"  
"Nothing too important. It just took longer than I thought." Harm said as they arrived at Mac's  
office door. "So I'll see you later, Harm?"  
  
"I'm sure you will. Unless something happens, I'll be here pretending to do paperwork all day  
again." Harm said as Mac opened the door. "See you around later." he says turns to walk off,  
pausing at her office window to see Mac's face as she notices the bouquet of wildflowers on her  
office desk before entering his own office.  
  
A surprised look registers on Mac's face as she notices the wildflowers before breaking into a  
smile. She quickly turns around thinking that Harm will be there, but finds no one and goes to see  
if there is a card. Not finding a card, Mac thinks 'I wonder where these came from. If they're  
from Harm, I'm surprised he's not in here taking credit for them by now. I wonder if this is what  
he was doing this morning.' Mac takes a seat at her desk, planning to accomplish some work and  
ask Harm about the flowers later in the day when she sees him. However, the Admiral sends  
Harm away on an assignment for the rest of the day. Somewhat disappointed at not being able to  
question him in person, Mac decides to wait until the next morning to ask if he brought the  
flowers.   
  
Tuesday 0800 AM JAG Headquarters  
  
Walking through the parking lot, Mac notices that Harm's car is already parked. Wondering why  
he's here so early, she heads for her office to put down her briefcase before looking for him. Mac  
sits down her briefcase and decides to check her messages before heading off in search of her  
missing partner, who was not in his office when she passed by. Reaching for the phone, Mac  
notices a large heart-shaped box of chocolates on her desk. Momentarily forgetting about the  
phone, she picks it up checking to see if this gift has a note attached. Finding none, she puts it  
down and heads off in search of Harm to grill him about these gifts.  
  
"So you made the reservations, right?"  
  
"Yes, Friday night 1900 hours."  
  
"Good, I ordered the flowers. We'll pick them up when we leave here Friday. "  
  
"How's the other thing going?"  
  
" I don't know. I know she got them, but I didn't hear a thing about it from her yesterday. I  
expected at least...." Harm stops mid-sentence as Mac enters the break room where he and  
Sturgis are discussing their Valentine's Day plans.  
  
"Morning, Mac."  
  
"Hi, Harm, Sturgis." Mac answers. "Harm, could I see you for a moment in my office?"  
  
"Sure. I'll talk to you later Sturgis." Harm says following Mac into her office. "What did you  
want to talk about?" Harm asks as they walk into the room.  
  
"I think you know what I want." Mac replies.  
  
"No, you're going to have to be a little more specific than that."  
  
"Flowers, candy, they are from you aren't they?"  
  
"Someone brought you flowers and candy, Mac. Got a secret admirer you don't know about?"  
  
Mac sighs, "Are you really going to pretend that you didn't put them here?"  
  
"I didn't put anything in your office." Harm says, thinking that it's a good thing he's enlisted a  
little help with delivering the gifts.  
  
"Fine, Harm. Have your Valentine's Day fun. Just don't do anything to weird. I don't want the  
whole office talking about us again. Try to keep it a little quiet."  
  
"Talking about us? Now why would they want to do something like that?" Harm questions,  
grinning. "I promise that if I were the person putting things in your office I'd be careful not to let  
every single person no about, but since I'm not, I really can't help you there. Maybe you'd better  
figure out who wants to be your valentine." Harm says smiling. "Maybe he would like to take you  
out instead of me."  
  
"Trying to get out of our date?"   
  
Harm shrugs, "No, I just want you to be free to do whatever you want. Besides, I've already  
made the reservations.'  
  
"Good, because I'm not letting you out of this one flyboy."  
  
"Okay, well, I need to get back to work." Harm says backing out the doorway.  
  
"Talk to you later."  
  
1800 Mac's Apartment  
  
"Hi, Harriet." Mac says as Harriet answers the phone.  
  
"Hi, Mac."  
  
"Everything okay? Bud and AJ doing alright?"  
  
"Yes, everyone is fine."  
  
"Great. Do you and Bud have plans for Friday?"  
  
"He's taking me out to dinner."  
  
"Good. Are you free on Thursday night, then? I thought we might have dinner and do a little  
dress shopping for Friday?"  
  
"Sounds like fun. I could use something new to wear to dinner."  
  
"Okay, shall we go from the office, then?"  
  
"Yes, that way I should still make it home in time for AJ's bedtime."  
  
"Alright, well I see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
1130AM JAG Headquarters  
  
*knock* Harm opens the door to Mac's office and walks in. "Hey, you wanna get some lunch  
with me."  
  
"Sure, giving me just a minute to finish this up." Mac says looking up from her computer. She  
types a few more things and then stands up grabbing her purse to follow Harm.  
  
After they are seated with food, Mac says, "So, I think my secret admirer is tired of me already. I  
haven't seen anything from him today."  
  
"Well, the days only half over. Besides, I don't think I've seen you leave your office all morning.   
When would anyone have time to leave you something? Maybe there will be something when we  
get back from lunch." Harm asserted.  
  
"So, who are you getting to put it there while you're here with me?" Mac asks.  
  
"I'm not leaving you anything. Why don't you ever believe me?"  
  
"I believe you sometimes just not when I know you're not telling me the truth. So, where are we  
going Friday? Are we going by ourselves?"  
  
"I told you that I'm not telling you anymore about Friday night." says Harm pretending to be  
annoyed.  
  
"I told you I wasn't giving up. Not even your little secret admirer gifts will make me give up. I  
know there from you, I just can't prove it yet."   
  
Glancing at his watch, Harm sighs, "Maybe we should head back."  
  
"Okay," Mac says standing up.  
  
Arriving back at Mac's office, they find a bag of candy hearts with child's dinosaur valentine  
attached that says Be Mine. Mac smiles and offers to share the hearts with Harm as they work on  
a few more routine case files.  
  
Thursday 1900 Some restaurant  
  
"Well, that was a productive shopping trip." Mac said.  
  
"Yes, that dress really looks great on you. I'm glad we both found something to wear  
tomorrow." Harriet replied.  
  
"So, do you know where you and Bud are going?"  
  
"Yes, he's taking me to a restaurant not too far from where we live at."  
  
"Just you and he?"  
  
"Yes, what about you and Harm?"  
  
"I don't know where we're going or who's going with us. He won't tell me. In fact he's almost  
been avoiding me this week so he won't slip up and tell me what he's got planned."  
  
"Well, at least you know he's planning something. What about your gifts? Did you get  
something new today? Any idea who they're from?" Harriet asks inquisitively.  
  
"I found a valentine's day bear sitting in my chair when I came back from the restroom this  
afternoon. That's the fourth present. As to who's sending them. I'm positive they're from  
Harm. I really think he was just trying to make me stop asking him about Friday, but since I can't  
imagine who else would be bringing me things, it's not really keeping my mind off it. Although, I  
have been kind of curious to see what it would be everyday and how he would get it there without  
my seeing it. I'm pretty sure he's got at least 1 person helping him since they sometimes arrive  
while we're out of the office together."  
  
"Does it really matter why he's doing it? You have to admit it's pretty sweet. Anyway, it's about  
time the two of you did something normal together. Celebrating Valentine's Day together is  
probably the closest thing to admitting how you feel, that the two of you have ever down."   
  
"You're right, Harriet. Hopefully, tomorrow night will be an actual step forward for us instead of  
a few more backwards."   
  
"Well, we better be going if I'm going to get home before AJ is asleep."  
  
"Okay Harriet."  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: I promise to finish the last part and post it tomorrow. I intended to have the Valentine's  
Day part up on V-Day, but life got in the way. I've been to busy with work, school, homework,  
buying a new car, and visiting the chiropractor to get it finished. Sorry. Thanks for everyone  
who's hanging in for the end. All feedback is very much appreciated. 


	4. Valentine's Day

Title: One Weekend 4/4  
Author:twbird18  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harm or Mac. Never did. Never will. And I'm a poor grad student who  
owes thousands of dollars so if you sue me all you'll get is me declaring bankruptcy :-)   
Spoilers: any and everything  
Summary: What have Harm and Mac been up to with no significant others? What will they do for  
Valentine's?  
Email: twbird18@yahoo.com   
A/N: Sorry part 4 took so long. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews :-)  
1630 JAG Headquarters  
  
'I wish Mac would go home. Doesn't she need time to get ready for tonight?' Harm thought as  
he absently watched her office door. 'I wonder if I can get Sturgis to leave early with me. Maybe  
Mac wouldn't notice if we left together. I don't want her thinking that it takes me longer than her  
to get ready.' Harm walked out of his office going in search of Sturgis, glancing into mac's office  
as he walked by Harm saw that she was just sitting at her desk staring into space. Changing his  
mind, Harm paused before her door knocking and opening it at her soft, "Enter."   
  
"Hey Marine." Harm said grinning. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Wondering why my so-called Secret Admirer didn't leave me anything today and debating  
whether or not I can get out of here yet. I haven't had anything to do all afternoon. I really hope  
we get some cases soon." replied Mac frowning slightly.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice. I don't know about your Secret Admirer," Harm said looking a little  
uncomfortable, "but Valentine's Day won't be over for a while yet. You may still get something  
from him. I think if we leave together, no one will ask where we are going. Want to get out of  
here with me?"  
  
"Okay," Mac says standing and gathering her things, "Let's get out of here, or I might be the one  
who's late tonight."  
  
Together they proceed onto the elevator getting off and escaping out the door. "So, I'll see you  
later" Harm says heading for his car. "Okay, don't be late." Mac replies climbing into her car.  
1829 Mac's Apartment  
  
Harm knocks on the door, waiting a moment for Mac to open it. As she pulls back the door,  
Harm smiles in greeting, letting out a soft "Wow" when he sees Mac's long strapless red dress.   
"You look beautiful, Mac." Harm says stepping into her apartment, handing her a bouquet of calla  
lilies and roses. "These are for you."  
  
"Thanks, Harm. You look pretty nice, yourself." Mac says, returning the smile, as she accepts the  
flowers before turning to put them away.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Harm asks, "Our reservations for 1900 hours."  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Mac replies, following him out the door.  
  
They walk over to Harm's car, where Harm opens the door for her, shutting her in before  
climbing into the driver's side. As they start down the road, Mac asks, "Now will you tell me  
where we're going?"  
  
"A little Japanese restaurant where we're meeting Bobbi and Sturgis." Harm answers, noticing  
that Mac looks slightly disappointed at the mention of meeting other people. "At least, that's were  
we are starting the evening."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
Arriving at the restaurant, Mac and Harm find Bobbi and Sturgis waiting for them and are quickly  
shown their seats. After making their decisions, they are entertained by the cook who prepares  
their food on the table before them. Once served, they make small talk amongst themselves,  
catching up on each other's lives and having a pretty good time. After finishing their food,  
Sturgis invites Bobbi to dance, leaving Harm and Mac alone at the table.  
  
"Are you having a good time so far, Mac?"Harm queries.  
  
"Yes," answers Mac, "This has been a great evening. Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
Hearing the song end, Harm invites Mac to dance as "At the Beginning" begins to play. Making  
their way to the dance floor, Harm takes Mac into his arms as the words begin to play.   
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
1. No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost my hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
  
Lost in thought as he listens to the song, Harm pulls Mac a little closer, fitting her against him.   
Noticing how well they fit together, Harm looks down at Mac.  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
"Mac," Harm starts to speak then stops.  
  
"Yes, Harm." Mac looks up at Harm expectantly.  
  
The music ends as Harm unexpectedly places a light kiss on Mac's lips. "Are you ready to go? I  
think, Sturgis has more plans for Bobbi tonight."  
  
"Of course." Mac says a briefly confused, wondering what Harm was going to say. They say their  
goodbyes to Sturgis and Bobbi and leave the restaurant. Once in the car, Harm says, "There is  
one more stop I'd like to make if you don't mind, Mac."  
  
"That's fine, Harm. The whole night is yours for whatever you want to do." Mac says quietly.  
  
As Harm drives, Mac notices he seems a little nervous, making some small talk about the office  
and his family. As he stops the car, she realizes where they are. Opening the car door, Harm  
waits as Mac climbs out. Taking her hand he leads her into the Rose Garden where they first met  
motioning for her to sit on a bench.  
  
"I wanted to bring you here, to where I first met you." Harm begins. Mac opens her mouth to say  
something, but Harm places a finger on her lips stopping her. "Just wait. I want to say this right  
and I don't want there to be any confusion over what I'm trying to say this time. I think it will be  
better if you just wait until I finish what I have to say."  
  
"Okay, Harm." Mac agrees.  
  
"We always talk and interrupt each other, making assumptions about what the other is going to  
say or mean and then it gets all confused. I don't want that to happen tonight. Not too very long  
ago, we decided that we were at the beginning, but we never really said the beginning of what. I  
think maybe we need to talk about that. A few weeks ago, you asked me if I wanted to go back  
on promise to have a baby with you and I told you no." Harm continues speaking, talking a little  
faster having noticed the concerned look on Mac's face.  
  
"I meant it, Mac. I really did, but I don't just want to have a baby with you. In fact, I don't know  
if I could have a baby with you if that's all it was." Harm says, pausing for just a moment.  
  
"Harm," Mac begins.  
  
"Just a minute. I have one more thing to say. You're right about me being your "Secret  
Admirer" this week. I want you to know that I do, admire you. You're everything I ever thought  
I might want. I want you to know what it would be like if the two of us were together. I also  
want you to know that after a week's build-up, I didn't forget to get you a Valentine's Day gift, I  
was just waiting for the right moment." Harm says pulling a box out of his pocket. "This is for  
you." He says waiting a moment as Mac opens it up to reveal a small silver heart-shaped locket  
containing a tiny key with the inscription To: Sarah MacKenzie Love, Harm  
  
Harm blushes slightly, looking a little flustered. "It's the key to my heart, Sarah. You've had it  
for a long time. I just never could tell you. I love you, Sarah MacKenzie and I want to be more  
than just the father of your baby."  
  
"Will you put this on me?" Mac asks, with tears in her eyes. "Of course." After the necklace in  
on, Mac turns around to face Harm again. "How could you ever think that a baby is all I wanted  
with you, Harm? I want all of you. I love you and I'm so happy you're in my life, even though  
we don't always get everything right. I think, though, that together, we might finally be getting  
things right. Let's go home."  
The End  
  
A/N 2: I really hope you enjoyed the ending as much as the rest of the story. In a perfect world, a  
scene like this would make me the happiest shipper. I just want to see them happy together.  
~Jenn 


End file.
